


Only For You

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, bottom!Gerard Way, crimelord!frank, top!Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: Frank was a very dedicated man. He stuck to his word when he would promise things, and whether that be punishment, or rewarding, he would stick to it when it came to his work, but when it came to Gerard, he spoiled him rotten.





	Only For You

Frank was a busy man, with him being the boss over everyone else it was hard to keep up with his babyboy some days, but he tried to maintain his love life and work life separately because he knew the guys he worked for were dangerous men; Frank’s business was dangerous in itself. Frank did his best to protect his baby from his work as well, not wanting him to get hurt. Gerard meant a lot to Frank and Frank wanted to make money to spoil his baby, but in order to do that, he had to work loads of hours as well as send his men off to work. Being a boss in his work was hard as well as tiring, but it was worth it when checks came in.

Frank was a very dedicated man. He stuck to his word when he would promise things, and whether that be punishment, or rewarding, he would stick to it when it came to his work, but when it came to Gerard, he spoiled him rotten. Frank would often invite Gerard to his meetings – ones that didn’t involve violence – and he would show off his doll. However, sometimes he had to leave Gerard behind because they were mostly violent.

One day, Gerard had begged Frank to let him come to work with him because he was sick of being alone at the house, especially during the nights when Frank would work overtime, not coming home until almost midnight, or almost two. It was hell being alone all day, only able to talk to Frank on the phone or through texting. He was needy sometimes, but he just wanted his Daddy.

“Daddy, _please_ , let me come to work with you? I promise I’ll be a good boy,” Gerard pleaded, sticking his pouty lip out – it usually got him his way with Frank. “I wont go outside of your room, please? I promise I’ll do whatever you tell me!”

“Baby, you know you can’t do that,” Frank said, trying to get ready for work, trying not to look at his baby boy who was in a towel. They usually showered together because they both loved being together as much as possible. “It’s dangerous, and I know I let you sometimes, but today I can’t do that.”

“Why not, Daddy?” Gerard said, walking closer to Frank, who was adjusting his dress clothes. “Daddy. I want to go!”

“No, Gerard. That’s your final answer,” Frank said, turning around and slightly slapped Gerard on the naked ass. He went to get his dress shoes and the rest of his work necessities. It was a hard thing to tell Gerard no because he always found the right buttons to push Frank into saying yes.

“What if I… please you?” Gerard asked, dropping his towel and dropping to his knees in front of Frank. “What if I suck your cock, Daddy? Let you come on my face like a good little whore?”

“Shut up,” Frank said, trying to ignore Gerard’s hand that slowly slid up his thighs. “There are dangerous men coming in today, Gerard. I’m not risking your safety. Do you understand me?”

“Nope.” Gerard popped the ‘p’ and shrugged, standing up as he got dressed in his outfit that always drove Frank crazy; his little pink skirt, black panties, and a black t-shirt. Frank groaned as he saw Gerard getting dressed, but there was nothing Frank could do.

“Fuck. _Fine_ , you can come to work with me,” Frank surrendered to all of Gerard’s begging. “You will be the death of me, Gerard.”

“Love you, Daddy.”

*

It was hard driving to work with the way Gerard was looking at Frank, rubbing his thigh as well, and chattering dirty words and thanking him for letting him come to work with Frank. “You know, Daddy, I love you lots. Why can’t I come to work with you more often?” he asked, pulling his thumb out of his mouth. “Do you not want me there? Is there cuter people?”

“Oh, honey, no,” Frank said, looking at Gerard’s red lips as he continued to question him. “The reason I don’t let my baby come to work is because people there would eat you up. You’re _mine_ , Gee.” Frank ruffled Gerard’s hair. “And no one else can have you. They can’t even look at you.”

“But, Daddy, they know I’m yours,” Gerard argued, popping his finger back into his mouth when they arrived to Frank’s work, but it was only a short time before he popped it back out. Gerard knew he wasn’t allowed being a Little in public, especially around these men. He was allowed to show his love towards Frank, of course, but he wasn’t allowed to let people know about him being a Little.

As soon as they walked into the building, all eyes were on the both of them – especially Gerard. Actually, it was only Gerard. Frank felt his anger start to boil, but he tried to keep it at level. “Back to work,” he snapped as he dragged Gerard closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, letting them know that Gerard was not to be touched by anyone other than Frank.

Frank could be a scary man if he was annoyed too much. He wasn’t afraid of hurting the other person – as long as it wasn’t Gerard, of course – but as for his workers, he could shoot them dead, and not care at all. He wouldn’t even blink twice. Everyone respected Frank, and if there was ever a fool who decided to do the opposite, then they had a death wish coming for them. Frank may be a small man, but he had more than one way or another to hurt another person.

“Daddy, they keep looking at me,” Gerard whined, looking at the older man in the back. It made him feel uncomfortable with the way he kept licking his lips at Gerard. “Daddy, make him stop.”

“Who, baby? Daddy will take care of it,” Frank said, stopped walking as he let Gerard point the man out.

“The man in the back on the left, with the red hair,” Gerard whispered, shivering slightly as Frank pulled Gerard closer to his chest.

Of course it was the new guy, who was still learning the ropes, but he was an older man. “Go to my office,” Frank said, ushering Gerard to his room.

Frank waited for Gerard to close the door as Frank walked closer to the pervert who was thinking dirty about his babyboy. “What do you think you’re doing, Tom?” Frank snapped, looking angry already. He always got angry if something or someone upset his baby. He only wanted the best for Gerard. “You know you shouldn’t look at what’s not yours.”

“Sorry, sir, but he looks good,” Tom said, feeling himself get flushed as he tried getting back to work. Frank slammed his fist down at the other man’s desk, getting his attention again, but he ended up startling the other man.

“This is your warning – your _only_ warning, Tom. Keep your thoughts, looks, away from my property. Do you understand me?” Frank said, smirking slightly as the other man looked like he was about to shit himself from Frank’s tone. “If my baby says that you’re making him uncomfortable again, then I will shoot you dead. I don’t care if you’re new here, you will be dead before you can even apologize.”

Frank walked away from the idiotic man before he could piss Frank off anymore, and he returned to his baby boy. Gerard was sitting on the floor, sucking his thumb, and drawing imaginary pictures on the soft carpet. Frank couldn’t help but think how cute he is, even when he sat cross legged, giving Frank a perfect view of his black panties. It was so hot, but the way Gerard looked innocent made him cute as well. Frank didn’t know what he would ever do without the other man in his life, but he didn’t have to question if Gerard would ever leave him because he knew he never would.

“Baby, are you okay? I talked to that idiot, and he won’t ever look at you like that, okay?” Frank said, ruffling Gerard’s hair, getting his attention.

Gerard popped his finger out of his mouth and looked up. “Okay, Daddy. What did you do?” he asked, giving Frank his puppy dog eyes. Frank caved every time those eyes came out. “Did you hurt him, Daddy?”

“No, baby, but I did give him a talk.” Frank pulled him up to be able to kiss him on the lips, running his fingers through Gerard’s soft black hair, pulling it slightly as Frank figured out a plan for people to stop looking at his prize. “Hey, how would you feel if we messed around here? If I fuck you over my desk?”

Gerard’s eyes went wide and his cheeks went red, his mouth gaped a bit as he stared up at his Daddy. They hadn’t really done anything public before, so it was a new experience. Gerard didn’t know how he would feel with something like this at all, and it was an interesting kind of thing, but what if someone walked in on them fucking? That would be humiliating to no end, and he was sure that the pervert who stared him down would get a kick out of it, because Gerard wasn’t quiet when it came to sex and he said Daddy a lot, but Frank had always told him to not call him that in front of strangers unless he whispers.

“But… Daddy, what if someone walks in?” Gerard asks, biting his lip as he tried to explain his worries. He wasn’t exactly _opposed_ , he guessed, but he just worried because he thought about how it might also embarrass his Daddy in front of everyone. Wouldn’t that risk his career as well? Gerard hoped not.

“They know not to come into my office unless I invite them in,” Frank explained, letting his lips travel against Gerard’s neck, licking and sucking against the pale skin. Gerard let out a quiet moan, clinging onto Frank as one of his hands gripped Gerard’s ass, pressing them closer together. “I just want to fuck your tight ass, baby.”

“Daddy…” Gerard quietly said, their hips coming together and they rubbed their clothed dicks together. Frank was great with his mouth, great at leaving hickeys that would last awhile, but he wanted to mark Gerard as much as possible to prevent any other to even think about touching him. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Good, baby, glad we agree.” Frank pulled Gerard’s hair, baring his throat even more so he could lick and suck at, and leaving occasional bite marks as well. Gerard loved hickeys, love the dark purple amongst his pale skin. “I want to eat you up, fuck you over my desk, make you not be able to walk. _Fuck_ , baby.”

“Please, Daddy,” Gerard begged, feeling his legs turn into jelly as he continued to listen to Frank talk dirty to him. Frank’s mouth made Gerard weak. Gerard was pushed up against the closest wall, turned around, and he heard Frank thud to the ground, pushing his skirt up. There were firm hands on his ass, squeezing and massaging. Frank yanked Gerard’s panties down, spread Gerard’s cheeks as he looked at his pink hole.

“Fuck. I’m gonna eat you out, baby,” Frank said, feeling his mouth water at the older man who was whimpering and pleading for him to do _something_.

Frank had only rimmed Gerard a few times, but it was because it was usually an award type of thing, and sometimes they would skip foreplay all together to just do a quick fuck. But today was different. Frank wanted Gerard to scream his name for everyone to hear it outside of his room, to make sure they all knew who Gerard belonged to – to make sure no one messed with Frank and his toy. Frank wanted everyone outside of the building to hear it too if that was possible. Gerard was fucking Frank’s, not anyone else’s. He _also_ wanted to ruin Gerard’s pretty little outfit.

Frank spread Gerard’s cheeks again so he could start licking at the muscle. Frank’s licks were light at first, teasing Gerard who kept whimpering and moaning quietly. Frank knew he left the door semi-open for everyone to hear, and he was pretty sure Gerard knew that the door was open, and that was why he was trying to be quiet. Frank smacked one cheek very lightly, making Gerard gasp a bit loud, but he tried to contain himself to being quiet.

“Aw, c’mon, baby – be loud for Daddy.” Frank had only pulled away to say that before going back at it again. He wanted to have Gerard fall apart for him, to beg for Frank to fuck him. Gerard loved the teasing, the pleasure slowly building up until it hit it’s peak, but he was kind of nervous for this to happen, for him to get loud. He knew Daddy liked it when he was loud, when Gerard screamed his name.

“B-but… _Daddy_ – ” Gerard let out a choked moan as he felt two wet fingers slide into him, and along came Frank’s tongue licking him open. Frank was really good with his fingers, touching him in just the right places without even thinking or trying; he just knew. He knew what places to touch, to rub, to make Gerard fall apart. It wasn’t too long until Gerard let out a moan that was a bit loud, loud enough for people to hear it outside of his room, which sent sparks up Frank’s spine.

Frank continued to lick and nibble on Gerard’s rim, fingering him quickly as well, abusing his prostate. It felt so good that Gerard was basically crying from the pleasure, and Frank loved the fact that Gerard was saying little words that were able to be heard; things like “Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck fuck.” Frank wanted to tease Gerard for a little bit longer until he decided to fuck the older man.

“Please, Daddy,” Gerard begged, thrusting back onto Frank’s fingers, trying to earn more pleasure than the teasing touches Frank was giving him. He did love being teased but he also loved a rough, fast fuck, and right now that was exactly what he wanted. God, did he want it more than ever. He needed to feel his Daddy’s cock fucking his hole so well, needing to feel Frank’s lips biting and sucking on his back or neck, and maybe his strong hands squeezing his throat slightly. “ _Fuck_ _me_.”

“Okay, princess,” Frank said, pulling away and leading Gerard over to his desk, removing all the papers and sitting them on the floor. He bent Gerard over the desk, loving the way Gerard let out a small whine as he felt three of Frank’s fingers slid into him – they both knew that Gerard didn’t need too much prep because Gerard liked it to burn a little bit, to be able to actually feel Frank so goddamn good. He loved a little bit of pain mixed in with pleasure. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Gerard said breathlessly, reaching behind himself so he can pull his cheeks apart for Frank. Frank groaned in the back of his throat as he seen what a good boy Gerard is, and he didn’t wait too long before he decided to slide into him. “Oh my god,” Gerard said, whining when he felt Frank bottom out.

“Fuck, baby – I will never get tired of how tight your ass is,” Frank said, squeezing his ass, massaging it in his hand. He smacked the white cheeks until they had turned red, loving the noises that came out of Gerard’s mouth. There was a few seconds where Frank let Gerard get used to Frank being inside of him.

“Go ahead,” Gerard said, letting go of himself so he could hold onto the desk for support. He felt Frank’s strong hands on his hips, starting pound into him, setting a fast pace at the start. Gerard loved it rough and quick, hard and bruising. He didn’t care if he was fully used to Frank’s length inside of him or not – he just loved when the burn turned into pleasure.

Gerard wished he was on his back so he would be able to touch Frank, but he also like this position with Frank on top of him, holding him down firmly. Gerard just liked to look at his Daddy all the time; he was so hot. He loved the tattoos on Frank’s body, and he loved the way his olive skin made them look even better. Gerard loved the tattoos on Frank’s strong hands, and the ones on his long fingers. He loved being able to look and suck on his fingers as they fucked. It was an oral fixation kind of thing, Gerard guessed.

“You like sucking on Daddy’s fingers, huh?” Frank said, shoving three fingers into Gerard’s wet mouth, letting him suck on them. Frank knew neither one of them were going to last too long, especially with the excitement of the guys outside of Frank’s office would be able to hear them fucking, the distinct skin slapping skin loud, and Gerard’s moans were loud as well.

“Daddy, fucking fuck,” Gerard moaned around Frank’s fingers, making them jab the back of his throat, but choking on them only slightly. “Fuck me faster, Daddy.”

“Only if you get louder,” Frank said, smirking when Gerard decided to get even louder while Frank sped up his thrusts. Frank continued to keep his fingers in Gerard’s mouth, hissing only slightly when Gerard would nick him with his teeth.

“Daddy, I’m not gonna last too long,” Gerard whined, thrusting to meet Frank’s thrusts, letting his fingers slide out of mouth. The pleasure continued to boil up in Gerard’s stomach, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to come unless Frank had given him permission or until Frank came before him. “Can I please come?”

“Yeah,” Frank said surprisingly, wrapping a hand around Gerard to help him further along. It didn’t take too long until Gerard was coming on Frank’s hand and some on the desk. And it wasn’t too long until Frank was coming hard into Gerard’s ass.

Frank pulled out, watching as his come slowly leaked out of his baby, feeling some kind of weird ownership over Gerard because of it. Frank helped Gerard get his clothes situated, and they both started to giggle madly. “That was fun,” Gerard said with a slight blush. “Do you think they heard?”

“Well, obviously – hell, maybe someone even saw. Maybe that will teach Tom a lesson.” Frank kissed Gerard’s sweaty forehead. “Wanna order Chinese?”

“Best after sex food ever.”


End file.
